Report 530
Report #530 Skillset: Shadowbeat Skill: Shadowlight Org: Harbingers Status: Rejected Jan 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Harbingers lack songs for regen and DMP that are common to other bard specs. Shadowlight's effect for allies (shrouding the bard and personal allies while the song is playing) is fairly pointless as almost everyone gets some kind of shroud ability, while its effect for enemies (negating shrouding abilities of enemies in the room while the song is playing) is only situationally useful. This song presently goes mostly unused. Solution #1: Keep the enemy effect intact. While the song is playing, have the effect in the room be as though it is night time. Change the ally effect to grant the bard and his allies 10 DMP. Solution #2: Leave the current effects intact, but in addition, have the song provide Nightwraiths with 10 DMP (keeping on the theme of cloaked in the protection of Night). Solution #3: Leave the current effects intact, but in addition, have the song heal a small amount of health, mana, ego for Nightwraiths. (similar to the way necroballad works for undead). Player Comments: ---on 1/14 @ 04:03 writes: Sounds reasonable to get DMP for Harbingers, so I wouldn't mind any of the solutions, though number 1 sounds interesting. ---on 1/15 @ 19:04 writes: Any of these solutions sound reasonable, solution 1 sounds mechanically interesting but I think solution 2 is the most thematic option. ---on 1/15 @ 20:50 writes: Cacos have 10 DMP to cold/physical and full regen for allies. Cantors have 10DMP to cold/fire/electricity and regen to everything but ego for allies. SS has up to 10 DMP depending on spirits to the bard only and ego regen and some health or mana or ego or no extra regen depending on the season for allies. Shadowbeat do lack any DMP or regen, but have passive shielding in wyrd terrain and the shrouding effect for defensive effects. Looking at this, I don't support Solution 1 or 2 as the 10 DMP to allies is too powerful. If it was a couple specific damage types, or it was for the bard only, maybe. Regen sounds okay. Solution 3 for me. ---on 1/16 @ 02:23 writes: Er. You consider shrouding to be a defensive effect? ---on 1/16 @ 02:42 writes: Effectively I'm saying that where everyone else has both DMP and healing, I am asking for one or the other. I'm not sure it helps the conversation to start drawing in all the other passive ally effects - if you're doing it for wyrdsong, then I'll note briefly that we don't have passive affliction healing, speed or damage buffs, etc. found in the other specs, either. This is a good thing of course, we would not wish to all be the same, yet maintaining parity is important, and Shadowbeat has fallen behind. ---on 1/16 @ 08:14 writes: I doubt we would agree on "small amount" but if it's minor I support soln 3. ---on 1/16 @ 10:41 writes: I agree that achieving a measure of equality for bards, especially in the lower stanzas as Shadowlight is, is important for the music specializations. Trying to keep one spec from getting even a base DMP or slight healing while some of the other specs get both in some instances and then some more on top of that counteracts the aim for a solid foundation that specializations would branch out from. ---on 1/27 @ 20:56 writes: Solution 1, but it ought to be for a restricted set of damage types like the other dmp songs. ---on 1/29 @ 09:53 writes: While I'm aware that the number can be reduced as the spirits are used for other things, Ancestralcall is a dmp song and isn't restricted by damage type, so there's certainly an existing precedent for what I'm requesting. ---on 1/29 @ 16:45 writes: Yes but as Solanis mentioned, that's not an ally effect. ---on 1/31 @ 23:54 writes: Again, since I'm asking for one or the other of healing or DMP, where all other specs have both, I feel within bounds requesting a slightly improved version of either.